


Negan 500 words challenge

by Chuckyegg



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuckyegg/pseuds/Chuckyegg
Summary: An entire Negan story, in 500 words or under. Different word prompt, and setting prompt each time.





	1. Flies & Zoo

You walk through the small town, Negan at your side.

"I don't think we're going to find anything here, looks like it's been picked clean," you say.

"You're probably right, looks like it's slim fucking pickings, mayb..." he stops, turning his head to the left. "You hear that?" Negan whispers.

You hear the telltale sounds of the undead. "How many do you reckon?" You ask.

"Who gives a shit? I ain't waiting to find out sweetheart. Come on, we'll cut through here," Negan frowns, pulling at your arm.

You walk through the woods, the sound of the dead, beginning to fade.

"Fuck i'm hungry," Negan whines.

"Hold up, i've got something in my bag," you say, stopping to rummage through it. You find some rabbit meat. "Here," you offer, holding out your hand.

Negan grabs at it greedily, cramming the entire contents in his mouth. "Thanks," he says, barely audible through his mouthful of food.

You stare at him. "I can't believe you just did that," you frown.

"Did what?" Negan asks confused, spitting out a piece as he talks.

"That was all the food we had," you point out.

Negan frowns. "Well that was fucking stupid, why didn't you bring more?" He asks, spitting food everywhere.

"You're a fucking asshole," you say, shaking your head.

"Yeah yeah, that's what everyone tells me. Relax sweetheart, it's not like we're gonna fucking starve," he says, rolling his eyes.

"Easy for you to say. You just ate the last of our food," you say.

Negan moves closer to you, placing his hand on your shoulder. "Look, if you're that hungry, i still got some in my teeth. Kill two birds with one fucking stone, bit of tonsil tennis," he smiles, running his tongue over his lips.

You push him away. "I don't think so," you frown, trying not to smile. "I gotta go pee, keep an eye out," you say, heading towards the bushes.

You zip your jeans up, finished relieving yourself. You take a couple of steps backwards, when Negan comes out of nowhere, grabbing at you.

"Jesus Negan! Were you watching me?" You yell, angrily.

"You wish sweetheart, take a look behind you," he says.

You turn around, seeing a considerable drop. A pit lies about twenty feet below you, filled with the undead. "Jesus!" You gasp, your mouth wide open. Bones are littered throughout the pit, flies buzzing at the remains of what you guess are animals. "What the hell is that?" You ask.

"It's a lion enclosure, must have been a zoo. Poor fucker's mustn't have been able to get out," Negan says.

"But that looks human," you say, pointing at some skeletal remains. "How'd that get there?" You question.

"Probably the same fucking way you nearly got there sweetheart," Negan chuckles.

"Oh. Well thanks," you smile.

"You're fucking welcome sweetheart. Maybe you can thank me when we get back to the sanctuary?" Negan smiles seductively.

"We'll just have to see about that," you smile, kissing him lightly.

 


	2. Teeth & Lake

You pull your shirt over your head, dropping it on the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing? It's not safe out here," Negan says, licking his lips.

"Just going for a little swim," you smile. You slowly remove the rest of your clothes, standing in your underwear.

He looks at you greedily, his cock twitching.

You unclasp your bra, revealing your breasts. Negan groans, as you slowly pull your panties off. You turn away from him, his eyes hypnotised, at the sight of your bare ass.

You dip your toe in the water, then dive straight in.

"Fuck!" He groans, removing his own clothes, frantically.

You watch him, as he removes his jeans. Fuck! He looks so good. His cock springs out of his jeans, and even from here, it looks delicious.

He dives in, swimming towards you. Negan grabs your waist, his naked body, pressing against yours. You wrap your legs around his waist, the head of his cock, twitching against your stomach.

"You, are something else. You know that, sweetheart?" He smiles.

"Tell me you want me," you purr, brushing your lips against his.

"I fucking want you," he groans, pulling your head back, running his mouth over your neck.

You claw at his shoulders, as he nips at your throat with his teeth. "Negan, i want you," you moan, as you roll your hips, his cock rubbing against your stomach.

He gazes at you, his hair falling over his forehead. Fuck! He's beautiful. Your lips collide, his tongue, forcing it's way into your mouth.

Negan runs his hand over your breast, squeezing your nipple between his fingers. His hand goes lower, making its way between your thighs. "Oh god," you whimper, as he brushes over your clit. He slides two fingers inside you, smiling against your mouth, as you tighten around them.

"You fucking like that, sweetheart?" He grins.

"Yes, fuck yes. But i want this," you moan, grabbing his cock. You squeeze gently, running your hand down his length.

Negan's breath becomes heavy. He slides his fingers out of you, and grabs his cock, rubbing it over your pussy. He thrusts into you, the pair of you groaning simultaneously.

You roll your hips slowly, the head of his cock grinding against your sweet spot. You can feel the heat, building inside you already.

Negan bites your shoulder, his fingers digging into your hips, as he rolls his own hips against you.

"Oh god, Negan! Right there!" You moan, as he rolls his hips faster.

"Come for me, baby," he pants, as he feels himself nearing his own release.

"Negan!" You cry out, as your orgasm washes over you, running through your entire body. You pulsate around his cock, your fingers digging into his shoulders.

"Fuck!" He groans, as he comes deep inside you. He kisses you, smiling against your mouth, running his hand through your hair. "My dirty, dirty, girl," he smiles. "Come on, let's get the fuck outta here, before the dead show up."

 


	3. Pregnant & Church

Negan runs towards the sound of screams. He'd heard the screams for the past twenty minutes, but struggled to pinpoint where they were coming from. He sees a church in the distance, the dead clawing at the doors to gain entry.

"Hey! Undead fuckers!" Negan yells, getting their attention.

The dead cease clawing at the doors, more concerned with the live meal in front of them. There are only four, and Negan takes them out with ease.

Negan attempts to open the church doors, but they're locked tight. He still hears the screams from within, so makes his way round the back, finding a small window through which he enters. He makes his way through the church, and slowly begins to realise, that whoever is screaming, is probably beyond help. Negan's eyes widen, as he sees a women on the floor in front of the altar. She's heavily pregnant, and quite obviously in labour. A small part of Negan wishes he could just turn around and pretend he hasn't seen her. But that only lasts a moment, as he makes his way to her.

"Help me! Please!" The woman pleads, sweat pouring down her face.

Negan couldn't be more out of his depth if he tried. "Is anyone else here?" Negan asks.

She shakes her head. "I need to push!"

"Fuck! Don't do that!" Negan panics.

"What? I need to push!" She cries.

Negan nods his head. "Alright, erm.. let's see what's happening down there," he says, crouching between her legs. "Oh! Holy fuck!" Negan's eyes widen, as he sees the baby's head crowning.

"What's wrong?" She pants.

"That's going on down there, and you're asking me what's wrong? Jesus Christ, you women are made of tough stuff!" Negan attempts a smile. "Okay, just.. just listen to your body. That's what they fucking say, right? You feel like you gotta push, then fucking push."

She nods, and begins to push. She grabs hold of Negan's hand, squeezing it tight.

"Fuck! The heads getting bigger! I think you need to do small pushes, it needs to come out slowly," Negan says.

She pants, whilst giving small pushes. "I can't do it!"

"Course you can, sweetheart! You're fucking doing it!" Negan smiles, as he watches in amazement as the baby's head slowly comes out. He lets go of her hand, and places his hands gently against the baby, supporting it.

She breathes a sigh of relief, as the head comes out fully. She leans back on the altar."I'm tired."

"I know, sweetheart. Just a couple more pushes. When you're ready, give a really big push, hard as you fucking can!" Negan says.

She nods, sitting forward, as another contraction rips through her.

To Negan's surprise, the baby slips out with that final push, and is born in his arms. "It's a girl," Negan smiles, as the baby begins to cry. He hands her over to her mother.

"Thank you," she smiles.

"You're welcome," Negan smiles, wiping at a tear on his cheek.

 

 

 


End file.
